


A Wandering Replacement

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: With Reese injured the Machine gives the team back up in the form of Edward Sebastian Blake a former army sniper turned world traveler to help them out with there newest number. Hints of Reese x Joss and Shaw x Root





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest 

A Wandering Replacement 

Chapter 1

The chime of his cell phone awoke the man in the back of the parked taxi cab. His green eyes narrowed at the device but with a sigh he saw the message he received, and it was coordinates? He raised an eyebrow intrigued, cracking his neck as he sat up. The man ran his hand through his short black hair, and his short beard. He threw a couple hundred dollars down on the dashboard for the cabbie as a thank you for letting him use the cab for the night. With a push of the door the man was walking on the busy streets of New York. Dressed in an oversized army coat and dirty jeans with equally dirty sneakers, a large black duffel bag thrown over his shoulder completed the image. If one didn’t look closely enough to see the thousand dollar watch on his arm they would think him homeless and that suited the man just fine as he crossed the city getting closer to his goal.

Meanwhile in the library Shaw was petting Bear while thinking about what happened on there last mission. Reese the dumbass hero that he was had gotten himself shot well defending their number from harm and while she had been able to stich him up and he would be fine, John would need a few days of bed rest. Like the stubborn man he was though John tried to object but after some stern words from her and Joss, mostly Joss he agreed to take the must needed rest.  
“Finch do we have another number?” Shaw asked still petting the dog  
The hacker nodded as he put a picture on the board of a young woman with a short brown hair dressed in a pink shirt.  
“Miss Hannah Bridges secretary for a Mister Stephen Gales who is the CEO of Whole Lucky Foods a billion dollar a year food company mainly dealing in frozen foods.”   
“Sounds boring” Shaw said as the two heard a knock a few feet away  
On instinct Shaw pulled her pistol and pointed it at the man who stood in the door way. It didn’t escape her notice that he had reached for something in his back pocket.   
“Is that a knife in your pocket?” She asked as Bear growled next to her. The man nodded as his eyes darted to the dog. Her eyes narrowed, “If you think of hurting the dog I will put a bullet between your eyes.  
“I would never-“ The man started but a growling Bear shut him up.   
A few moments of silence took over the library before a cool female voice was heard in Finch and Shaw’s ears.  
“As sexy as I find Shaw threating to kill a man who would dare harm that sweet dog, you can’t let her do it Harold. The machine sent him to help while John is out.” Root’s playful voice said causing Shaw to roll her eyes.  
“Not that I doubt you Miss Groves but help can this man be of help to us?” Finch asked   
“Harold type this name into the computer and you will see.” Root said   
Harold did as asked, “Edward Sebastian Blake, born in England to a Marcus and Mary Blake both deceased. Father owned a weapon making factory. Moved to America and became a nationalized US citizen at 6 months old. At 18 joined the army, and became an Army Ranger sniper. With 30 confirmed kills.  
“And those are only the ones I’m allowed to talk about, the true number is about 60.” Edward chipped in.   
Finch nodded as he continued, “You were honorably discharged at age 23 and then you emptied all your bank accounts and there has been no trace of you for two years.”  
“So Harold I assume you can use a former sniper who can live off the grid almost as well as us?” Root asked  
Harold nodded as Shaw lowered her gun, and Edward took his hand out of his pocket.  
“Oh one more thing Harry she asks that you tell Mr. Blake everything. Well I’ve got to go, bye Harold, and have fun Shaw.” Root said as the line went dead. Again Shaw rolled her eyes.   
Finchs eyes widened but they returned to normal as he concluded that Ms. Groves was right. If the machine for whatever reason trusted this man to give him the location of the team then it follows that it would trust him enough to know the truth.   
Harold gestured for Edward to sit down. “Mr. Blake before you accept this job, I must tell you a few things and you should be sitting well I speak.” Edward nodded as he took his seat.

Edward looked down in quiet thought replaying what the glasses wearing man had told him “Let me get this straight. You created a machine that looks for terrorists, butit also finds other people in trouble as well. But the government doesn’t about care them, so you assembled a team of ex-CIA agents and police to save them?”   
Finch nodded, “That is the basic story yes.”  
Edward gave a smile, “When do we start?”   
Finch and Shaw raised an eyebrow.  
“You are taking this revelation whether well Mister Blake.” Finch said   
“To be frank for the past couple years I have felt eyes on me, now I know it appears to have been a camera, but more importantly you and your team are doing good and that is enough for me.” Edward said as he unzipped his duffel bag, and pulled out a sniper rifle.  
Shaw’s eyes widen when she saw the fire arm. “Is that XR 23?” She asked  
Edward nodded, “Got it for a pretty good price to, what to hold it?” He asked  
Shaw rushed toward him and grabbed the rifle from his hands.  
“Finch I like this guy already.” She said examining the gun. Edward gave a smile.  
Finch on the other hand shook his head wondering what the machine had gotten him into this time. 

That is all for now. Next time the team tracks the new number, and Edward meets the rest of the team, and we learn more of our replacements back story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest

A Wandering Replacement 

Chapter 2

Fuso was sitting at his desk in the precinct going over the case that Finch had given him.  
“Hello?” A voice questioned in his ear  
“Yeah, who is this?” Fuso asked  
“I’m the New Guy.” The voice said  
Fuso raised an eyebrow, “Where is Glasses, and Short Stack?”  
“Shaw is trailing the number, and Finch is a having a meeting with the CEO to see if he is involved.” The voice said. Short Stack Edward mouthed to Bear who was lying on his dog bed a few feet away.  
“You’re Wonder Boy’s replacement?” Fuso said  
“I’m more like a temp.” The voice replied  
“Well then Temp what can I do for you?” Lionel asked  
“I was going through the reports you gave us, and I found some odd things in the company’s accounts. A couple thousand each month is sent to an offshore account.” Edward said  
“Embezzlement?” Fusco questioned  
“For certain yeah, but what has me more curious is that I am reading about a factory in China from emails put I can’t find any other mention of it in the records. Could you look into it for me Detective?” Edward asked  
“Sure give me a few hours.” Lionel said  
“Thank you.” The Replacement said as he cut off commutation

As he ended the talk Edward looked around the room at Bear, “Well guess I could read something huh?” Bear gave a soft bark and followed the man as he walked through the rows of books. One certain book caught his eye, and with a smile he took it off the shelf and walked back into the parlor. He leaned against wall and slid to the floor and started flipping through the pages. Bear laid his head down and Edward absent mindedly scratched the dog’ s head.  
Edward awoke with a jerk by his name be called. He looked up to see Finch looking at him.  
“Welcome back to the world of the living Mr. Blake, now as I was saying Detective Carter is watching our number and I wish for you join her.” Finch said sitting in his chair.  
Edward nodded and got up cracking his neck, and grabbed his army jacket and duffel bag.  
“Mr. Blake may I inquire to what you were reading?” Finch asked  
“Just the Grimm Brother’s Fairy Tales my mother used to read them to me.” Edward with a small smile on his face.  
Finch filed that information away for later but his thought’s changed as Edward headed toward the door. “Mr. Blake may I suggest that you bring coffee.” Edward gave a wave of his hand as he left the building.

Joss was seated in her car a few blocks away from Hannah Bridges apartment building, but her mind wasn’t on the young woman, it was on John. He just had to get himself shot again, but her anger flared a tad as she remembered that he was being replaced by a new person. How could Finch do that after all he and John had been through/ She would have to give the hacker a piece of her mind the next time she saw him. Crater was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her window. She pulled her side arm and pointed it at the person knocking on her passenger side door. She raised an eyebrow at the homeless looking man in front of her.  
“I come in peace with bagels, and coffee.” The man said. Joss’s gun was still pointed at him. The man rolled his eyes, “Finch sent me.” He said. Carter unlocked the door and Edward got in and handed her the coffee and snack. Edward also placed his duffel bag in the back seat.  
“So you’re John’s replacement.” Joss said the venom clear in her voice.  
Edward rolled his eyes, “As I told your partner I am more like a temp. John will be back soon enough. How is our girl doing?”  
“She has ordered take out and watched T.V if she is planning something she is very calm about it, and if someone is after her she doesn’t know about it.” Joss said taking a sip of coffee.  
“Good to know, so how long have and John been together?” Edward asked  
Joss nearly spit out her coffee at the question, “What?”  
“I asked how long have you two been together?” He repeated the question.  
“We aren’t together” Joss replied  
“Well then you should be.” Edward said  
“How do you figure?” Carter asked  
“When you said his name despite the venom directed at me, your voice was soft and pleasant. Also the look in her eyes as well. Plus after you scolded me you gave a small smile.” Edward explained.  
“Observant aren’t you?” Joss said  
Edward smiled, “I’m a sniper I kind of have to be, you learn a lot about people from staring at them through a scope a 1,000 yards away.  
“What is your story anyway?” Joss asked taking a bite of a bagel. “Bagel’s really?”  
Edward chuckled, “There’re less cliché then donuts. Plus they are apple if that helps. Back to your first question though, My family was rich but we didn’t really fluent it, school was fine I just didn’t make any friends, but after high school I joined the army mostly because of my grandfather’s. They fought in WW2 and I always respected them for it. Also I would have sucked at running the family business. In truth it was a win-win, I get to travel the world and honor my family at the same time. But thing soon took a dark turn. It was during my first deployment to Iraq that I got the news my mother had died in a car accident. I tried to take leave to go to the funeral but I was refused. The reason cited was that we were too deep in enemy territory to allow a chopper to take me home. Everyone knew it was bullshit, but I had no way to fight back so I let sleeping dogs lie.”  
“What about your father?” Joss asked  
Edward gave a chuckle, “The old man and I were never close, and he didn’t send a letter or a post card the whole time I was away. Mom’s death changed nothing on that front. For the next few years I lost myself in the rangers. Looking through life down the scope of a rifle is simpler then facing cold truths after all. That was until I got the news that my father had died in a car accident also. I was allowed to leave this time, and after the funeral I gave them my papers and I was discharged.” Edward took a bite of a bagel. “Here is where things get exciting, I was looking through some of old man’s files and I was able to put together that the board had been selling weapons illegally all over the world to start little wars, and pocketing money from the destruction. I also learned that mt mother knew about their plan, and so she was taken out, they did the same to my father when he put the puzzle pieces together as well.”  
“I bet you were angry.” Joss said  
“I was beyond pissed. I planned to kill them all of them, and I was about to execute it to. But then I realized I could do something must worse. I could take their money. My parents had all there bank account information, and I also learned that my father had left me controlling shares of the company. Through legal bullshit I was able to get the rest of the board ousted and with all there bank account infomation I stole their fortunes. I gave half to a charity and kept the other half. That along with what my parents left me pretty much set me up for life.” Edward said  
“So you are running from corrupt business men?” Joss asked  
“No after I raided their bank accounts I sent all I had to the FBI and they rounded them up.” Edward said  
“Their clients?” Joss asked again  
:”By now I am sure they have better sources of money, besides the documents never named names, so there is no need to hunt me down if since I can’t testify to information I don’t have.” Edward said  
“Then why are you running?” Joss finally snapped  
Edward raised an eyebrow “Who ever said I was running? I simply wanted to enjoy life and go to some exotic hot spots without being shot at. Excuse me for wanting to enjoy life.” The ex-sniper said with mock hurt in his voice.  
Joss simply sat in her seat dumbfounded, “So basically you are a rich white guy, with ex-militarily training touring the world’s top vacation spots?” She asked  
Edward just gave a wide grin.  
“Why don’t I believe that you are that simple?” Joss asked  
Edward stretched, “I don’t care what you believe. I’m sorry to destroy any pre conceived thoughts you had about me, but not everyone has to be a broken shell of a person to want to help people, some people simply want to help people because they can. It is as simple as that my friend.” As he finished the light turned off in Hannah Bridges apartment. “And that is my cue to leave; Shaw should replace you in an hour.” Edward said grabbing his duffel bag and left the car. “Oh and Carter what I said about John, trust me it never hurt to try. “ He said lightly hitting the hood of the car as he walked into the night.  
Joss shook her head as she replayed the conversation she just had with the odd man. He definitely wasn’t a replacement for John he was something else entirety.

Nest time the final chapter. Please comment and as always thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest

A Wandering Replacement

Chapter 3

Shaw and Edward where perched on the roof top across from the corporate office of Whole Lucky Foods, where Hannah was there trying to catch up on paperwork on a Sunday afternoon. Shaw was looking through the scope of Edwards’s sniper rifle.  
“Is anything happening?” Edward asked  
Shaw sighed, “She is still doing paper work. Has Finch gone through the info that you gave him?”  
“Not yet, so how did you and Root get together?” Edward asked out of the blue   
A hint of color entered Shaw’s cheeks  
“Are you blushing?” Edward asked with a small chuckle   
“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you and feed you to the dog.” Shaw said  
“Ms. Shaw, Mr. Blake I believe I have uncovered why our number is in danger.” Finch said  
“Lay it on us Finch.” Shaw said  
“The CEO is embezzling as Mr. Blake thought, but it is the reports from China that I was to recover that seem to really be a threat to the business. it seems that a batch of frozen foods had e-bola bacteria in them. The Chinese did find out about it, and reported it to the CEO but he and the board decided that it would be cheaper to settle law suits then pull the product.”  
“But what does that have to do with Hannah?” Edward asked  
“It seems that the Chinese tried to follow up with an email that was sent to the CEO and accidently sent it to our number as well.” Finch explained   
“They’re going to kill her to take care of all the loose ends.” Edward put the pieces together.   
“Boys we have company” said Shaw as a vehicle pulled up to the building a group 5 of armed men got. Shaw got to her feet grabbing her gun and loading it, “I’ll get her out of there, back me up.” Shaw said as she got to the stair case 

Edward took her at the sniper rifle, and saw Shaw scaling the floors getting to the number, and tracked the armed men. He also noticed another vehicle pulling up around the back.  
“Shaw you have five more coming from the opposite direction.” Edward said  
“Shit” he heard her swear across the ear pieces.  
“Don’t worry I think a few knees holes will slow them down.” Edward as he took aim. Only to hear foot steps behind him and get the feeling that a gun was trained on him.  
“Get up and turn around.” The voice said from behind him.   
Edward turned around and saw one of the gunmen that was after the number pointing a pistol at him.  
“Before this goes any farther I have to ask, is there any way I get you to not try to kill the young woman in that building?” The man remained silent, and Edward sighed. “I tried” He said as his arm reached the knife in his back pocket, and threw it at the man’s leg. With a yell of pain the man was taken down to a knee. The last thing he saw before darkness was Edward’s fist as it connected with his jaw. As Edward went to recover his knife he heard the sound of another gun being pumped to the side of him. His head turned to a goon in the stairwell with the gun pointed at him, only for him to fall forward a moment later as a gunshot echoed. As the man fell out of the stairway walked Root her twin pistols in hand.   
“Nice to meet you Edward.” She said   
“Root I presume.” The ex-sniper said.  
The woman gave a nod as Shaw’s voice came yelling over the coms.  
“Where the hell is my back-up?!”   
Eyes widening Edward dived back to his sniper rifle and with a few bullets Shaw was able to escape the building with the number in tow.  
“Well I’d better get down there I am the get a way driver after all.” Root said leaving Edward on the roof top alone.

Finch was taking the pictures off the board when Edward entered the library carrying a couple bags and placing his sniper rifle on the table.   
“The day is won, the woman is safe and the CEO and board are being brought up on charges.” The former army ranger summarized, pulling a container of dog treats from a bag, and placing it along with a pistol on the table. “The dog treats are for Bear, and the pistol is for Root.”  
“While Mr. Blake I would like to thank you for help.” Finch said  
“The pleasure was all mine, and Reese is healed right?” Edward asked with Finch nodding. “Well then I’ll be on my way. I am sure if you need me you’ll find me.”   
“How in the world will I do that Mr. Blake?” Harold asked  
Edward rolled his eyes, “Like you didn’t bug me the moment I entered this library Finch.” As he was leaving Finch noticed that Mr. Blake had left his sniper rifle.  
“Mr. Blake-“ Finch started  
“Let Shaw keep it, she’ll get more use out it then I will.” Blake said giving the glasses wearing man a wave as he left.

As Fusco was heading toward the precinct he noticed a homeless looking man with a few bags sitting against the wall.  
“Here you go buddy, get yourself a sandwich.” Lionel said throwing a couple dollars at the man.  
“Thank you for your generosity Detective but I’m here to give you a gift.” The man spoke up.  
Lionel took a few steps back and stared at the guy. “Temp?” He asked   
Edward stood up, “I’m leaving so I thought I would give you a gift for helping me.” He placed a bag in Fusco’s hands. “I heard your son likes hockey so I got the best stick on the market, and the other is a $100 gift card to a donut shop.” He finished with a smile  
“Thanks Kid, I hope things go well for you.” Lionel said as he entered station

A moment later Edward saw Carter and he waved her down, “Carter here.” He said handing her his last bag.  
“Thanks” She said  
“It’s a bottle of wine, I’m headed out of town and I thought, I’d give you a gift for your help. Oh and Carter don’t forget what we talked about.” He said with a wink as he walked off.  
Joss blushed slightly but jumped as a voice from behind her spoke.  
“Who was that?” John asked as Carter turned around.  
“A friend.” Was her reply   
“A friend?” John said his voice laced with jealousy. He looked up trying to spot the guy but he was long gone.   
“Forget it, John do you have time for a cup of coffee?” Carter asked. John nodded as they walked down the street toward a coffee shop.

A few blocks Edward was walking down the street when he noticed that his duffle bag felt a bit off. He opened the bag and with a surprised gasp took out a copy of Grimm Brother’s Fairy Tales, With a smile he put the book back in the bag. His eye rose to meet a camera, he gave a two finger salute, and the next moment he was gone surrounded by the thousands of souls around him. 

And as quickly as he appeared he disappeared. That is the end of this story and I want to thank anyone who has read this. Please comment and if you enjoyed this story please check out my others. As always thank you for support.


End file.
